Boy Meets Chief
Boy Meets Chief (ボーイ•ミーツ•チーフ Bōi mītsu chīfu) is the 223 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After completing Urara's capture, Shotarou no longer cared about stopping the runaway spirits and canceled the construction. However, Keima, who was back at home with Dokuro, was unsatisfied that he had to return because Urara's capture took longer than he anticipated and Keima wanted to go with Shotarou and requires the latter's cooperation to continue the camping trip. However, if Keima didn't show up for breakfast, Mari would've been worried. As Mari woke up, she is surprised to see Keima early and questions who Dokuro is. Keima then told Mari that he doesn't have time to say about the previous run and told Mari to prepare breakfast (of rice, fish, miso soup, natto and tea). As Mari was cooking, she angrily told Keima to do it himself if he keeps on hurrying her as Keima was satisfied that Mari was not disrupting the flow of events. Keima then noticed the orb and asked Dokuro what happened as the shape changed again. As Mari presented the food, Keima begins to say how the markings have been changing for quite a while now and wonders if it's a "save point" as Mari walks off thinking that it's one of Keima's game-talk. Keima begins to wonder if what he does is enough to change things back to normal. While Mari went off to do the laundry, Keima then thought that if he is successful, that would still mean that the runaway spirits will still be mass-released and that won't mean good. Dokuro then emulates Keima's style and told him that everything is going smoothly as Keima asked what's with her change. Dokuro then said that this is the second time she had breakfast with Keima. Keima said that she's more cheerful. Just then, Elsie, under the table, was angry that she wasn't getting any attention. Elsie then complains that she was important as well but Keima treats her like an outcast as Keima said that he cannot help it since he cannot let Mari see her. Elsie then grabbed Keima's shoulder and said that she's part of the family as well and when Dokuro saw that, she also hugged Keima from the other side. Elsie and Dokuro soon went off in a tug-of-war to get Keima as Keima angrily shrugged off both of them and tells them that he's had enough and will be leaving. Keima then ran off to school in a hurry. Mari asked what about his lunch but Keima was already gone. On the way, Dokuro asked if Keima really is going to school as Keima replied that there is no point in it and told Dokuro to go to the Shiratori household again while telling Elsie to substitute for him again. Elsie then said that she doesn't want to as Keima informed her to stay invisible if he's not around as the area is a lot more dangerous than he expected. Keima then told Elsie that they'll meet at school later as Keima and Dokuro left. Dokuro then said that Keima cares a lot about Elsie as Keima said that Elsie's carefree heart is rather problematic should Vintage attack again. Keima then told Dokuro to go to the Shiratori household but Dokuro suddenly brought him to Akanemaru. At the Akanemaru, Dokuro told the confused Keima that she wants to go somewhere which eventually led Keima down to the secret compartment. Upon seeing that machine, Dokuro told Keima that they can finally use it since the power has been returned. Keima then placed the orbs down and see what happens while lamenting that if this were an airship, it would be better. The machine then activates and it showed a holographic image of Chief Dokuro changing clothes. Keima then wonders who she is as the chief told her other self that she seems to have found someone trustworthy. The younger Dokuro nods as the chief asked Keima to introduce himself while the latter told her to do that first. Dokuro then introduced herself and Keima immediately confirmed if she is the chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad as Dokuro asked what's his name. Keima then told his name as Dokuro mistook it for "Gamer" while Keima said that he did thought it was pretty nice. Dokuro then requested Keima to do her a favor. Keima now has to protect the goddesses and Dokuro said that she knows that Keima can do it. Trivia References *RedHawkScans Chapter 223 Category:Summary